The United Kingdom of Yorkshire
''The United Kingdom Yorkshire also known as The United Kingdom of Yorkshire and The Tykes is a micronation with an absolute monarchy government currently composed of one city and nine other territories. ''The United Kingdom Of Yorkshire ''is located in Huddersfield (Yorkshire), Wakefield (Yorkshire) and Vienna (Austria) with ''King Thomas I of House Halstead living at the Royal Residence. The nation was founded on 28th February 2019 after the merging of The Kingdom of Yorkshire and The Kingdom of The Tykes. It's current claimed territory is around 1.1 Acres and has a population of 9 citizens, all of whom live in the claimed territories. It is solely run by an absolute monarchy. The United Kingdom of Yorkshire's form of government is an Absolute monarchy, defined by the Declaration of Independence under international law. The current King is Thomas I of House Halstead, who has ruled the kingdom since it was founded. All citizens speak Broad Yorkshire or Northern Standard English, with other Germanic languages being recognised as minority languages. History After declaring independence, King Thomas I decided it was time to finally give Traditional Broad Yorkshire its own nation to belong to, free from external influence and from the control of the South. As a result of this, the much older variety of Broad Yorkshire now has official micronation status as an official language and can be preserved for the years to come and can begin to flourish once again. Before the declaration, Traditional Broad Yorkshire was considered endangered and had tragically been watered down through the centuries due to the increase of globalisation. As a result of this, our language slowly became a mere dialect and in recent times had been removed from schools and is considered by most to be classed as Yorkshire slang. The traditional form of Broad Yorkshire is mostly unintelligible with the Standard varieties of English and its roots lie in Old English and Old Norse. Traditional Broad Yorkshire can be split into the North Riding, East Riding and West Riding dialects but they are now united as one nation. Now with the United Kingdom of Yorkshire behind it, the veil of oppression has been lifted and Traditional Broad Yorkshire will once again be allowed to flourish. Noble People/Houses -King Thomas I of House Halstead (King of The United Kingdom of Yorkshire) -Lord J. of House Halstead (Wairden of The North, Right Honourable) -Lady A. of House Halstead -Queen Elisabeth I of House Kaiser -Lord D. of House Clayton (Advisor of The King, Right Honourable) -Sir A. of House Stephenson (Knight of The Realm) -Mr D. of House Thomas (Right Honourable) '-House Halstead' 4 Members '-House Kaiser' 1 Member '-House Clayton' 1 Member '-House Stephenson' 1 Member '-House Thomas' 1 Member List of Honours/Titles A citizen is legally allowed to be awarded recognised honours and titles throughout the realm, these titles are awarded as follows: -Lord and Lady (of The Realm) -Sir Knight and Dame Knightess (of The Realm) -The Right Honourable (Member of The Royal Court) These are permanent honourary titles which are awarded to deserving citizens who excel in service(s) to others, The Realm and to the King. Other titles include: -Lord Wairden of the North - Advisor of The King -Lord of The King's Guard These aren't permanent titles and they can only be given to the highest members of The Royal Court. All citizens who bear an honourary title are officially entitled to a coat of arms. Currency The official currency of The United Kingdom of Yorkshire is known as Brass. '' Other officially recognised currencies are the Pound Sterling and the Euro. International Relations The United Kingdom of Yorkshire is a nation of peace, respect and neutrality and is looking to reach out to other micronations to form alliances across the globe. The United Kingdom of Yorkshire is a member of the United Micronations Organisation and the Micronation Treaty Organization (MTO) National Holidays There are currently two celebrated national holidays: 28th February - Independence Day 1st August - Yorkshire Day Message From The King (Important) Our Kingdom is not only set up with a serious purpose in mind, but also to have fun and raise awareness in the process. It doesn't matter about titles or bloodlines, each and every citizen is greatly valued no matter where you're from or what you look like and you can always find a home within our global community. By being a part of our Kingdom, you're a part of a tight-knit community. Yes, I may be the King, but that doesn't make me any more or any less equal to any of our citizens. I am simply a leader and it's my job to not only look after, but also to listen to all of our citizens and protect our small community in the process. We are all leaders and protectors of our realm. To my citizens, just as you serve me, I serve each and every one of you. Now, let us forge out our community from the elements and the spirit which flows through our bodies. "N' matter wat, owl'll bi reyt!" - (No matter what happens, everything will be fine) -King Thomas I Learn Traditional Broad Yorkshire (Based on Huddersfield Dialect) When a citizen joins our Kingdom, along with their certificate of citizenship, they will also be presented with a 'Basic Phrase Guide' document. This document will teach you some of the basic phrases and a brief history of the county of Yorkshire (where our Kingdom gets its traditions and dialect from.) '''The phrase guide is currently being revised and will be distributed upon completion.' If you're interested in learning more, after reading the phrase guide, the King would be more than happy to help you. Become a Citizen To become a citizen, simply go to our website and send us a message using the "Let's Chat" box in the bottom right-hand corner (it may take 1 min to load). Briefly tell us what joining our Kingdom would mean to you. Following this, the King will send you your certificate and phrase guide. The King is currently away on official business. Thank you for your patience and he and the link to the website will return soon! The phrase guide is currently being revised and will be distributed upon completion. News and Updates Category:Micronations Category:United Micronations Organisation Members Category:British Micronations Category:International Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations